Sony PSP (Sony Playstation Portable)
Sony PSP RPG Game List *.hack//LINK *Adventures to Go! *Aedeus Memories Shinten Makai Generation of Chaos *Aedis Eclipse: Generation of Chaos *Alien Syndrome *Antiphona no Seikahime: Tenshi no Gakufu Op.A *Antiphona no Seikahime: Tenshi no Score Op.A *Ape Quest *Arms' Heart *Astonishia Story *Astonishia Story 2 *Battle Spirits: Hero's Soul *Battle Spirits: Kiseki no Hasha *Blade Dancer: Lineage of Light *Blade Dancer: Sennen no Yakusoku *Bleach: Soul Carnival *Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 *Brandish: Dark Revenant *Brave Story: Aratanaru Tabibito *Brave Story: New Traveler *Breath of Fire III *Cardinal Arc Portable *Chronicle of Dungeon Maker *Chronicle of Dungeon Maker 2 *Chuumon Shiyouze! Oretachi no Sekai *Cladun: This is an RPG *Class of Heroes *Classic Dungeon X2 *Classic Dungeon: Fuyoku no Masoujin *Coded Soul: Uketsugareshi Idea *Criminal Girls *Crimson Gem Saga *Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII *Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu: Legendary Saga *DokuSui: DokiDoki Suikoden *Dragoneer's Aria *Dragoneer's Aria: Ryuu ga Nemuru made *Dungeon Explorer *Dungeon Explorer: Meiyaku no Tobira *Dungeon Explorer: Warriors of Ancient Arts *Dungeon Maker II: The Hidden War *Dungeon Maker: Hunting Ground *Dungeon Siege: Throne of Agony *Eiyuu Densetsu Gagharv Trilogy IV: Akai Shizuku *Eiyuu Densetsu Gagharv Trilogy V: Umi no Oriuta *Eiyuu Densetsu Gagharv Trilogy: Shiroki Majo *Eiyuu Densetsu: Ao no Kiseki *Eiyuu Densetsu: Sora no Kiseki FC *Eiyuu Densetsu: Sora no Kiseki FC & SC Kanzenban *Eiyuu Densetsu: Sora no Kiseki Material Collection Portable *Eiyuu Densetsu: Sora no Kiseki SC *Eiyuu Densetsu: Sora no Kiseki Set *Eiyuu Densetsu: Sora no Kiseki the 3rd *Eiyuu Densetsu: Zero no Kiseki *Elder Scrolls Travels: Oblivion, The *Elminage II: Sousei no Megami to Unmei no Daichi *Elminage III: Ankoku no Shito to Yaiyou no Kyuuden *Elminage Original: Majo to Megami to Kamigami no Yubiwa *Fairy Tail: Portable Guild *Fairy Tail: Portable Guild 2 *Fate/Extra *Final Fantasy *Final Fantasy Anniversary Edition *Final Fantasy II *Final Fantasy II 20th Anniversary Edition *Final Fantasy Type-0 *Fushigi no Dungeon: Fuurai no Shiren 3 Portable *Future Fight *Garnet Chronicle: Kouki no Maseki *Gensou Suikoden I + II *Grand Knights History *Growlanser *Gurumin *Gurumin: A Monstrous Adventure *Half-Minute Hero *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 with Izayoiki Aizouban *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3: Unmei no Meikyuu Aizouban *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4 Aizouban *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 *Hexyz Force *Holy Invasion of Privacy, Badman! What Did I Do to Deserve This? *Itsuka Kono Te ga Kegareru Toki ni: Spectral Force Legacy *Jikan de Fantasia *Jikandia: The Timeless Land *Judie no Atelier: Guramnat no Renkinjutsu - Toraware no Morito *Justice League Heroes *Ken to Mahou to Gakuen Mono. *Ken to Mahou to Gakuen Mono. 2 *Key of Heaven *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep "Kingdom Hearts Edition" *Kingdom of Paradise *Kings Field Additional 2 *Kings Field: Additional 1 *Kiniro no Corda 2 f *Kiniro no Corda 3 *Land Stalker *Last Ranker *Legend of Heroes II: Prophecy of the Moonlight Witch, The *Legend of Heroes III: Song of the Ocean, The *Legend of Heroes: A Tear of Vermillion, The *Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky, The *Lost Regnum 2: Ankoku Jashin to Taka no Senshi *Lost Regnum: Makutsu no Koutei *Lunar: Harmony of Silver Star *Lunar: Silver Star Harmony *Magna Carta Portable *MagusTale Eternity: Seikaiju to Koisuru Mahou Tsukai *Makai Wars *Mana Khemia 2: Ochita Gakuen to Renkinjutsushi Tachi Portable+ *Mana Khemia: Student Alliance *Mana-Khemia: Gakuen no Renkinjutsushi-tachi Portable Plus *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 *Mimana Iyar Chronicle *Mission DLC Pack for Valkyria Chronicles II *MonHun Nikki: Poka Poka Ailu Mura *MonHun Nikki: Poka Poka Ailu Mura G *Monster Hunter Freedom *Monster Hunter Freedom 2 *Monster Hunter Freedom Unite *Monster Hunter Portable *Monster Hunter Portable 2nd *Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G *Monster Hunter Portable 3rd *Monster Kingdom: Jewel Summoner *Nanatama: Chronicle of Dungeon Maker *Neo Angelique Special *Neverland Card Battles *No Heroes Allowed! *Ore no Dungeon *Ore no Shikabane o Koete Yuke *Persona *Persona 2: Tsumi *Persona 3 Portable *Phantasy Star Portable *Phantasy Star Portable 2 *Phantasy Star Portable 2 Infinity *PoPoLoCrois *PoPoLoCrois Monogatari: Pietro Ouji no Bouken *Princess Crown *Ranshima Monogatari Rare Land Story: Shoujo no Yakujou *Rezel Cross *Riviera: The Promised Land *Riviera: Yakusoku no Chi *Saigo no Yakusoku no Monogatari *Saru Get You: Pipo Saru Senki *Sekai wa Atashi de Mawatteru: Hikari to Yami no Princess *Senjou No Valkyria 2: Gallia Ouritsu Shikan Gakkou *Shepherd's Crossing *Shin Master of Monsters Final EX *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Portable *Shining Hearts *Shinki Gensou: SSII Unlimited Side *Shirokishi Monogatari Episode Portable: Dogma Wars *Silverfall *Spectral Souls: Resurrection of the Ethereal Empires *Star Ocean: First Departure *Star Ocean: Second Evolution *Star Ocean: The First Departure *Tales of Destiny 2 *Tales of Eternia *Tales of Phantasia: Full Voice Edition *Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon X *Tales of Rebirth *Tales of The World: Radiant Mythology *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3 *Tegami Bachi: Kokoro Tsumugu Mono e *Tenchi no Mon *Tenchi no Mon 2: Busouden *Tengai Makyou: Dai Yon no Mokushiroku *Tir Na Nog: Yuukyuu no Jin *Toriko: Gourmet Survival *Untold Legends: Brotherhood of the Blade *Untold Legends: The Warrior's Code *Untold Legends: Unataka no Yuuken *Valhalla Knights *Valhalla Knights 2 *Valhalla Knights 2: Battle Stance *Valkyria Chronicles 2 *Valkyria Chronicles II *Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth *Vantage Master Portable *Violet no Atelier: Guramnat no Renkinjutsu 2 - Gunjou no Omoide *Warriors of the Lost Empire *What Did I Do to Deserve This, My Lord!? *What Did I Do to Deserve This, My Lord!? 2 *White Knight Chronicles: Origins *Wizardry Empire III: Haoh no Keifu *World Neverland 2-in-1 Portable *X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse *Yggdra Union *Youkoso Hitsuji-Mura Portable *Ys I & II Chronicles *Ys Seven *Ys: Felghana no Chikai *Ys: Napishtim no Hako *Ys: The Ark of Napishtim *Ys: The Oath in Felghana *Yuusha 30 *Yuusha 30 Second *Yuusha no Kuse ni Namaikida Or 2 *Yuusha no Kuse ni Namaikida Or 3D *Yuusha no Kuse ni Namaikida. *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger vs Darkdeath Evilman *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger vs. Darkdeath Evilman *Zenonia *Zettai Hero Kaizou Keikaku *Zill O'll Infinite Plus *Zwei!! Category:By System